


So, A Red Head Walks Into A Bar

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Dopplegangers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes to check out the new nightclub in town. And finds a very interesting secret about the place when she gets there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, A Red Head Walks Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU originally created by the awesome mrpinstripesuit on tumblr and has built up with help of the lovely icoffeecake.
> 
> If you want to see awesome art and headcanons about the lot of this, go to them!

“Geoff, it’s fine! I’m just going to scope out the new night club.”

“I still think someone should have gone there with you.”

“If I had brought any of you, the place would have been wrecked by the end of the night.”

Typical worrywart Geoff, it's just a night club. Sure, there was a possibility of it being run by an opposing gang, what with it magically going from an abandoned building to one of the most popular night clubs in Los Santos within the span of one week. But there was no reason to get all up in arms right at the get go.

“Besides, I’m already here.” Besides, a night out on her own would do Jack some good. Nothing against her boys, but sometimes they get to be too much. So why not kill two birds with one stone and go check out the newest hot spot?

“Just be careful ok? Text every ten minutes or one of us is coming down there.” Jack sighed at the kind gesture.

“Alright fine, see you soon.” And with that she hung up her phone and slipped it back into her purse as she walked up to the door. She walked up to the door, and saw there were two young men at the door acting as the club’s bouncers.

“Welcome miss.” The two chimed in unison. Their voices sounded familiar, but with it being dark out and the only light being dim purple lights above the door, she couldn’t really tell if she recognized their faces or not. The two opened the door for Jack, showing the insides of the club.

Jack gave thanks as she entered the club, pushing the thought of the bouncer boys to the back of her mind. Looking around the place looked like any other club in town. There was a lot of black, purple and just dark shades all around. There was a bar to the far left from the entrance, booths along the walls and tables scattered around, and of course the dance floor was located in front of the stage. Being part of a gang, you know looks can be deceiving, and there’s more to something than just appearance. But for the most part things seemed pretty normal.

Though with that thought in mind, in no way was Jack going to let her guard down. Rather this place was run by some shady people or not, Jack was by herself and not only that she was by herself in a bar, which meant there was probably going to be at least one asshole that would try to hit on her. One of many reasons there was a pistol stashed in her purse. But for now, the lovely lady just wanted a drink, so she decided to head over to the bar and see if they had any good booze. Maybe if this place was safe she could bring Geoff here on their next date.

The bar was nearly full, only a few open spots at the bar. She grabbed one of the free stools before it was taken. Setting her purse on the bar top, she heard her phone vibrate through the fabric of the bag. The red head groaned as she tried to fish it out. In the corner of her eye she could see a person behind the bar come towards her. “Evening miss.” greeted the bartender, in a nice soothing tone if Jack was honest. “What can I start you off with?”

Jack was busy trying to grab her phone from her bag, so she didn’t look up to her server. “Uh, I’ll just start off with a rum and coke.” The bartender just smiled and walk off with a ‘coming right up’. Jack hummed in delight as she finally managed to find her phone. How she manages to lose it in such a small purse, she’ll never know. Unlocking the phone she saw there were two text messages and of course they were from none other than Geoff.

**G: Ten minute mark, you doing alright?**

**J: Yes dear, I’m doing just fine.**

**G: How does it look down there? You sure you don’t want someone with you?**

**J: I’m fine Geoff, and so far it seems pretty tame and none threatening.**

“Here’s your drink.”

“Oh, thank you.” Jack finally looked up to the man. Why did his voice sound so comforting? That’s weird. He had a nice build though, not a bad looker. She reached in her purse to grab out money for her drink.

“Don’t worry about that, its on the house.” said the man with a smile.

“Really? Thank you, but I would feel better if I paid.” Jack may be a criminal but she didn’t like the idea of taking freebies. Though if one of her lads were here, they’d be more than happy to take a free bev when given one. She looked to the bartender, trying to see if this was some trick or something. He looked familiar, which makes that twice now, but there was something wrong. Lighting in here sucked, made his eyes look all funny, but she just shook it off. “Well, if you’re sure and it won’t get you in trouble with your boss, then alright.” The man gave a chuckle as Jack took a sip of her drink.

“Oh don’t worry about my boss, he was the one who comped the drink.”

“Wait, what?” Before she could try and get an answer from the man, Jack’s server walked off down the bar to tend to other patrons. His boss let him give her the free drink? Why would he do that? Better yet how would the boss even know she’s here, or even care enough to give her a free drink? It baffled her and Jack just sighed as she took another drink. Looking down, she heard her phone vibrate against the counter top.

**G: Ok, so the lads found out you went to a night club without them, and now they’re being little pricks about it. Sorry babe, but guess we’re coming down there.**

Jack was ready to type out a response when there was suddenly a hand over hers. “Nice to see one of the most beautiful women of Los Santos in my club. Though I gotta say, you came here a lot sooner than I figured you would.” Looking up, Jack saw that a man had taken the seat next to her, and for some reason thought it was ok to put his hands on her. She pulled her hand away, phone with it, and gave an annoyed look to the man. And what the fuck, this guy looked and sounded like someone she knew too. There’s something fishy going on here, and it's probably not just the chance of this place being a front for another gang. Because what was one of Jack’s rules?

One’s an incident, two’s a coincidence, three’s a pattern.

“I’m sorry but who are you? I’ve never met you before, yet here you are talking to me like we’re long time friends. Plus, your bartender just gave me a free drink on your behalf. No sane person just does that for a total stranger without wanting something in return.” Jack looked the man dead in the eye, and after her little rant what did she get in return? A laugh, the man was laughing.

“Oh Jack, you silly girl. You might want to get your eyes checked, you’re not nearly old enough to need glasses, but you might want to make an exception.” He said with a taunting tone.

“And what the fuck does that mean?” She was ready to smack the man for talking down on her as such, not to mention the cozy friendly demeanor he started with. But as she looked the man in the eye it finally hit her. The crack in his voice, the mustache, and fuck how did she not notice the tattoos on his hands. “Geoff?”

The man chuckled. “Not quite, but close enough.”

The phone vibrate in Jack’s hand, she would have checked it but the man, Geoff, fuck could she even call him that? This copycat, or whatever, took her hand again.

“You’re boys are on their way here aren’t they? Probably easier to explain things with the gang all here.” He spoke. The guy was getting into Jack’s space. His other hand was making its way to a spot on her waist, as the other kept its hold on her hand. “If I didn’t already have the perfect lady already by my side, I wouldn’t give it a second thought to have you by my side.”

“You’re a sick fuck.” Jack sneered. It was all she could say really. This was fucked up, this guy looked exactly like Geoff, but it wasn’t him. It couldn’t be him. And same for the others, no way that those guys were her boys. That wasn’t her Ryan, those weren’t her twins. These bastards looked and sounded like them, but they weren’t them. Geoff smiled at the look Jack was giving him.

“Such fire in those eyes.” He complimented along with a wicked grin. “Wonder what your Geoff will think if he saw us right now.”

“He’d kick your ass straight into the bay.”

“I’d liked to see him try.” Jack noticed a figure next to them, and looking up she saw who it was.

“Looks like you might get that chance.” Standing over them was Geoff, her Geoff. The look in his eyes said murder, but she could also see the confusion in them. Made sense, not everyday you walk in on your girl being manhandled by yourself.

“Oh dear Geoffrey! You’re just in time!”

Man, did this night turn out more fucked up than Jack could ever have thought of.


End file.
